


Hatsuyume

by FlipSideofC



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (up until chapter 379 - who knows what'll happen after that), Canon Compliant, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kenma's new house, Kissing, Kuroken day, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, New Years, Pining, Post-Timeskip, Pre-Timeskip, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/pseuds/FlipSideofC
Summary: “What was the dream about then?”“I don't remember.”Kenma looked up from his game.“I just know it was good. And I’m pretty sure you were there.”It is said that the first dream of the new year will foretell your luck. Kuroo has dreamed about Kenma before, but this is different.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 34
Kudos: 333
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, Recommended KuroKen Fics, stories that touched me





	Hatsuyume

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KuroKen Day!
> 
> (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hatsuyume)
> 
> https://twitter.com/flipsideofc

Kuroo snuggled deeper into the bed. He didn’t want to wake up. He was warm and comfortable and someone of just the perfect size and shape was pressed against him, though they appeared trying to wiggle away without disturbing him. Kuroo tightened his grip and absentmindedly let his fingers run through long silky tresses before pressing a kiss against his bed companion’s forehead. 

“Kuro, I need to let the cats out.”

Kuroo registered the words, but he was half-asleep and didn’t react more than trying to pull the now moving body back against him. He was soon forced to relent though and burrowed back into the pillows with a low whine. . 

“I’ll make tea, so come join me. You can rest some more in the kotatsu instead.”

Kuroo opened his eyes. The pillow he was clutching was black and decorated with large white ‘B’s’. He frowned and glanced around. Ah, there was a pillow with volleyballs on it. And one with the words “100% gamer”. He quickly turned around just in time to see Kenma leave the room, clad only in a pyjamas top. Kenma put his arms over his head and stretched, pulling the fabric up, but just as the hem was reaching the parts Kuroo wanted to see, he was out of the door. 

Kuroo shook his head. Ok, this was certainly an interesting dream. A very nice one. He’d had dreams about Kenma before. Lots of them in fact, but this one was different. He guessed they were older? He hadn’t had time to see Kenma clearly, but he’d seemed...more filled out? Maybe a bit taller? And the hair…

Kuroo quickly looked around to see what he’d conjured up. It wasn’t a room he recognized, but he felt right at home. Well he guessed he would, since he apparently lived here. With Kenma. A big bed with lots of pillows, little signs of them both here and there. Kuroo pulled off the covers and observed himself. More muscular, but hard to say more without a mirror. He did notice he had the matching pyjamas pants on though and smiled. 

The mirror nearby confirmed he looked pretty good. He couldn’t even be upset his hair was still basically the same. He didn’t look that old though, so not much time had passed. Maybe just a couple of years? He quickly double-checked inside his pants too. Ok, that was pretty decent. He shook his head. Enough with that - he definitely wanted to see more of Kenma instead. 

Kuroo padded out of the bedroom and curiously looked around the house while walking towards the kitchen. Obviously his legs knew the way. He was pretty impressed by all the little details he’d managed to dream up. An old painting he’d seen only once when helping cleaning the Kozume’s storage was on the wall and he recognized another from his own home. Cat toys. Clothes. Books. Kenma’s games. The house felt old, but solid and light. He’d always liked old houses. Kenma claimed to prefer new ones, but Kuroo figured that was more because he didn’t like it when things didn’t work, such as the wifi and appliances. Apparently he’d managed to convince Kenma it was a good idea to live in an old house after all. It must be love. 

Kuroo reached the kitchen and eagerly sought out Kenma’s figure over by the sink. He yawned and poured water into the kettle, before moving towards the kotatsu, waving for Kuroo to sit down. Kuroo felt almost giddy. It should be illegal to be that cute. He always secretly loved it when Kenma wore his clothes, which was far from uncommon. Not only did it feed some primal ‘mine’ part of him, but they were also too big on him, which was both adorable and hot. 

Kuroo made himself comfortable in the kotatsu and accepted the tea, but his eyes were occupied with looking at every part of Kenma, who sat down beside him. Long hair, slightly mussed from sleep, tucked behind a delicate ear. It seemed Kenma had mostly stopped bleaching it, but it still held traces of blond mixed with his natural dark colour. Large golden eyes, half-closed and cat-like. 

“What?” Kenma muttered, looking at him curiously. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Ugh Kuro.” Kenma shook his head. “You’re so sappy in the morning.”

“Come here. You said we could cuddle in the kotatsu.”

“I said no such thing,” Kenma muttered, but he crept closer anyway. 

Kuroo pulled at his hand and Kenma automatically slotted himself against him. Ah, there it was again. The feeling that everything was perfect. 

“You’re weird today,” Kenma mused. “Weirder than normal that is.”

“I’m just happy.”

“That’s good. Any specific reason?”

“You’re here.”

“I’m always here.” 

“That’s what’s perfect.” 

Kenma blinked up at him. He looked partly annoyed, but his ears were red. Kuroo grinned and bent down to kiss him. Kenma met him half-way and made a pleased hum when Kuroo deepened the kiss.  
  


¤¤¤ 

“I had the strangest dream last night Kenma.”

“What, no aubergine for you?”

“Better,” Kuroo grinned. 

“What was is about then?”

“I don't remember.”

Kenma looked up from his game. 

“I just know it was good. And I’m pretty sure you were there.”

Kenma ducked his head. Kuroo thought Kenma’s ears were red, but it might be from the slight chill in the air. 

“So when's the competition scheduled?” Kuroo asked, when Kenma didn’t say anything further. 

“In a week.”

“Are you excited?”

“No.”

“Yes you are.”

“I'm not.” 

“You are.” 

“I'm not. Mom's trying to get me to change clothes since I'll be on screen. I told her a gamer in a suit would just look weird.”

Kuroo grinned at the thought, even though Kenma looked good in suits. “Agreed.” 

“And she was talking about moisturizer Kuro. _Moisturizer_. I'm almost afraid to go home.” 

Kuroo touched Kenma's face experimentally. 

“Hmmmm I don't think you need any. You’re all soft.”

Kenma glared at him, swatting his hand away. 

“You’re so annoying.”

Kuroo clutched his heart dramatically. “You can’t tell me that on New Year!”

“Are you coming with us to the shrine tonight?” 

“Wouldn't miss it for the world.” Kuroo grinned. “I’ll help and talk to your mother. You know she just wants to dress you up. Let’s go all out tonight instead and she’ll leave you alone for the competition.”

“Why are you so good at handling my mother?”

“It’s my natural charm!”

“Doubtful...but you’re right. This time. And with me graduating soon, I guess it would be fitting.” Kenma looked pensive. “I haven’t dressed up for hatsumode for years. Maybe I should get a haircut. I missed the last appointment.”

“No!” Kuroo blurted out. 

Kenma blinked at him. 

“Uh...I think it suits...your gamer personality.”

Kenma hummed and they resumed walking. 

“Even longer hair would suit you, I think.” 

Kenma frowned. “It would be a pain to take care of. It would just get in the way.”

“You could put it up. Or tuck it behind your ear. It'd look good.” 

Kenma grumbled something Kuroo couldn't hear.  
  


¤¤¤ 

“The house looks too old Kuro.”

Kuroo glanced at the prospect in his hands. Kenma had dragged him along looking at houses. He couldn’t fit all his equipment at home any longer and after all he could afford it now. Kuroo had suggested something in the more posh areas, but Kenma claimed he preferred to live here. Kuroo was secretly glad for it. It was closer to their parents and it would be easy for him to visit. Plus, the commute to university was perfect. 

“It’s not too old. It’s just...old. It has spirit. Come on, let’s look at it and then we can take a break. It’s the last one on the list and you didn’t like the other ones.”

“You put it on the list and you didn’t like the other ones either,” Kenma muttered as he entered the house and took a look around. 

“I like this one,” Kuroo said, glancing around the room. “Look at that huge kotatsu!” 

“You’re such an old man sometimes.” 

“Maybe I can become one of those sugar daddies?”

“Pfft. You’ll need more money for that.” 

“You do it then, oh mighty Kodzuken.”

“I’ll need a cooler house then. The only baby I’ll get with this one is you.”

Kuroo laughed.

“True. If you get this one I’ll definitely move in with you.”

“You would?” Kenma asked, looking intently at him. 

Kuroo blinked down at him. Kenma looked genuinely interested in his answer, so he swallowed the joke he was about to make. 

“Well...yes? It would be great, living here with you. And practical too.”

Kenma looked around, seemingly deep in thought. 

“I guess,” he mumbled, wandering further into the house. 

“Imagine Kenma,” Kuroo gesticulated as he followed closely behind. “It’s close to our parents. We can take the train to university together. It looks pretty big. I bet you can fit all your games here. It has a garden. We could get cats. Snuggle under the giant kotatsu. Our bed in here…”

“What?”

“Hmmm?”

“What did you just say?”

“Bedroom here? Yours I guess. Or maybe mine?” Kuroo frowned, looking confused before shrugging it off. “I guess we’ll see.” 

Kenma blinked. “Yeah…” 

“So what do you think Kenma?” 

Kuroo peered curiously at him when they were back in the kitchen-livingroom combo. Kuroo really liked the room. It felt like home already. 

Kenma absentmindedly crawled into the kotatsu and glanced up at him. Kuroo smiled and joined him. It was warm and comfortable. 

“It is a pretty good house,” Kenma mused as he studied the details of the prospect carefully. “It’s a bit old, but all electronics has been modernized.” 

“Let’s take it then!” Kuroo grinned. 

“Did you mean it?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you want to live here?”

“I’d love to, if you’d be ok with it.” 

“I guess I need someone to clean and cook.”

Kuroo didn’t take the bait though.

“Wow, we’re moving in together.”

“Quit making it weird.”

“I’m just happy.”

Kuroo absent-mindedly pushed the hair behind Kenma’s ear and then bent down to kiss him without thinking. Kenma met his lips easily and began to pull at his shoulders. 

Wait…

Kuroo broke the kiss and looked down at Kenma, who made a noise of protest. 

“Um…” Kuroo swallowed. “Sorry, it just...felt right to do that.”

“Then why did you stop?” Kenma muttered. 

Kuroo blinked. Then he bent down to press his lips against Kenma’s again. As he felt his best friend slot himself against him and eagerly press closer, he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. 

Perfect. This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post something else to celebrate “Maybe I should get a cat” passing 500 kudos, but then realized it was Kuroken Day. On a Sunday no less - how perfect! 😁 Also, I’ll happily suffer this to be non canon-compliant if only Kuroo showed up in the manga already 😭
> 
> Happy New Year and Happy Kuroken Day to you all! ❤❤❤
> 
> If you liked the story it would be great to know which parts were most enjoyable to you.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want me to reply to your comment, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> If you want to read more kuroken, feel free to check out my other [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/works), as well as my [bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/bookmarks) and/or [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Recommended_KuroKen_Fics/works) for some recommended kuroken goodness!
> 
> If you want to share this fic on Twitter, you can use the share button, or retweet my original post [here](https://twitter.com/flipsideofc/status/1213615333191249921?s=20).


End file.
